


First Love, First Time

by LittleKris



Category: D1CE (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKris/pseuds/LittleKris
Summary: Das HNB Projekt hat nun offiziell am 01.08.2019 als fünfköpfige Gruppe unter dem Namen D1CE debütiert.Diesen Tag will die Rookie Gruppe mit einer Runde Alkohol feiern.Spät Abends waren alle betrunken, einer mehr der andere weniger, und redeten über alles Mögliche.Als der angetrunkene Woodam umkippte, brachte Jinyoung ihn in sein Zimmer und blieb bei ihm.Beiden schwiegen sich an bis Jinyoung schließlich die Stille brach."In wen bist du verliebt?"Woodam konnte seinem besten Freund, den er jahrelang kannte ja schlecht hier und jetzt sagen, dass er in ihn verliebt war. Oder?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wichtig!  
Die verwendeten Namen der Personen sollen nur für meine Fanfiktion dienen und sollen auf keinen Fall die reale Person in irgendeiner Art und Weise kritisieren oder nachstellen.  
Alles ist nur ausgedacht und aufgeschrieben.
> 
> (Über Anmerkungen würde ich mich in den Kommentaren freuen)

Es war Mitternacht in Seoul.  
Normalerweise war es die Zeit, wo man schlafen sollte. Doch nicht im Apartment von der Gruppe D1CE.

Im riesigen Wohnzimmer brannte Licht. Dort saßen die 5 Jungs verteilt auf der Couch, auf den Sesseln oder auf dem Boden und hatten den Fernseher laufen.

Doch den hatten sie nur angemacht damit sie irgendetwas zum Hören hatten.

Das was Sie eigentlich Aufmerksamkeit schenkten war die Kiste voller Bier und einer Weinflasche auf dem Boden.

Yonggeun, der Leader der Gruppe, hatte es sich mit einem Bier in der Hand im Sessel gemütlich gemacht und atmete erleichtert aus. "Wisst ihr. Es ist ein befreiendes Gefühl debütiert zu haben. Alles ist nicht mehr so anstrengend". Ein blauhaariger Junge hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. "Es wird wahrscheinlich anstrengender wenn wir erstmal bekannter werden". "Ach Hyunsoo jetzt sei Mal nicht so", kam es von einem weiteren der auf dem Teppichboden saß. "Wir wollen unser Debüt feiern und nicht darüber nachdenken wann es anstrengend wird und wir es bereuen". "Da stimme ich Yoojun zu. Aber wir haben noch etwas zu feiern. Und zwar Woodams Geburtstag" erfreut sah der Maknae der Gruppe, genannt Jinyoung, zum Main Vocal rüber, welcher etwas benommen und in Gedanken versunken wirkte. "Hey Woodam? Ist alles in Ordnung?", holte Jinyoung ihn aus seinen Gedanken und der Angesprochene nickte peinlich berührt. "Ja, alles gut. Ich freue mich, mit euch debütiert zu haben und hoffe wir werden in Zukunft auch viel Spaß haben". "Gut gesprochen, Geburtstagskind. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", klatschte Yonggeun und nach ihm beglückwünschten auch die anderen ihren Main Vocal und umarmten ihn.  
Einige Minuten später hatten Jinyoung und Yoojun einen Kuchen aus der Küche geholt, den sie nach einigen erneuten Versuchen gebacken hatten und stellten ihn behutsam auf den Wohnzimmertisch. 

Begeistert und gerührt von seinen Mitgliedern, bedankte er sich bei ihnen und blies die Kerzen aus. "Und was hast du dir gewünscht?", wollte der Maknae wissen, als Woodam mit geröteten Wangen seinen Kopf senkte. "Dummkopf, das bleibt ein Geheimnis", schlug ihn Hyunsoo leicht gegen den Kopf. "Jaja, fragen kann man ja Mal", lachte er nur und übergab jedem ein Stück Kuchen, dem Geburtstagskind natürlich als erstes.

Während sie aßen, unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Als dann das Thema mit Produce 101 in den Raum geworfen wurde, wurde es ruhiger. "Ich Frage mich was die anderen danach gemacht haben", sprach Yonggeun seine Gedanken laut aus und Woodam und Jinyoung nickten. Sie vermissten ihre Freunde irgendwie und hofften das jeder die Chance hatte zu debütieren oder das zu tun, was ihnen Spaß machte.

Fertig gegessen und mit vollem Magen hatten es sich Jinyoung, Hyunsoo und Woodam auf der Couch bequem gemacht, während Yoojun wieder auf dem Teppichboden saß und Yonggeun wieder in seinem Sessel lag und vor sich hin döste.

Mittlerweile war es 1 Uhr morgens. Durch den Wein, den jeder von ihnen mit 2 vollen Gläsern leer trank, waren alle noch ziemlich munter und merkten ihre aufkommende Müdigkeit nicht. Was man aber merkte war, wie betrunken Hyunsoo und Yoojun waren, da sie mit der Zeit nur noch Unsinn oder irgendwelche Sachen von sich gaben, die keinen Zusammenhang hatten. Auch versuchte Hyunsoo sich ab und zu an Woodam ranzuhängen und säuselte wirres Zeug. Der Sänger versuchte ihn irgendwie von sich wegzuschieben.

"Hey, seid ihr eigentlich verliebt?", wurde die Frage von Yoojun in den Raum geworfen und die Gespräche verstummten, selbst Yonggeun welcher kurz davor war einzuschlafen, wurde nun hellhöriger. Auch Hyunsoo hörte auf Woodam zu nerven und blickte seinen Mitgliedern ins Gesicht.

Keiner sagte etwas, doch wurde Yoojun skeptisch als er merkte wie Yonggeun zu Woodam rüber schaute. Selbst Jinyoung, welcher auf irgendeine Antwort wartete sah nun zu seinem Hyung. "Woodam? Alles gut?". Der blondhaarige lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Couch und seufzte. "Tut mir leid, nur irgendwie bekommt mir der Alkohol nicht so. Mein Kopf schmerzt". Besorgt schauten ihn die Anderen an und Hyunsoo ließ den Sänger los. "Ich glaube ich gehe schon mal schlafen, ihr könnt ja noch weiter reden", mit den Worten stand er langsam von der Couch auf und hielt sich an der Lehne fest.

Doch weit kam er nicht, da er nach wenigen Schritten umkippte und sich halt suchend an der Lehne festkrallte. "Woodam?!", hörte er Jinyoungs besorgte Stimme neben sich und spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Woodams Blick war wie als wäre ein Schleier vor seinen Augen und er konnte nur leicht verschwommen die Stimmen der Anderen wahrnehmen. Innerlich war er selbst verwirrt. Wieso hatte Alkohol nur so eine Wirkung auf ihn.

Er spürte wie jemand seinen Arm ergriff und eine Hand um seine Hüfte gelegt wurde. Er hörte die Stimmen der anderen immer leiser und auch wurde es plötzlich dunkel. Was bitte passierte Grade? Er konnte es nicht deuten.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, wurde seine Sicht auch wieder deutlicher wurde und er sah sich fragend um. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer, aber ihm war nicht mehr ganz so schwindelig. "Was.. ist passiert?", murmelte er, wurde aber von einer plötzlichen Umarmung erschreckt. "Oh Gott Woodam! Mach mir nie wieder solche Angst. Ich dachte schon wir müssten einen Arzt holen!", hörte er die besorgte Stimme seines Freundes und realisierte nun, das der Junge, der ihn umarmte, Jinyoung war.

Sofort erröteten sich Woodams Wangen, als er merkte wie nah sich die beiden waren und den Atem des Maknae an seinem Hals spüren konnte. "J-jinyoung. Nicht so fest", brachte er drückend hervor. Sofort ließ der Angesprochene los und setzte sich aufrecht auf den Bettrand. "Tut mir leid. Ich hatte mir nur Sorgen gemacht du wärst komplett Bewusstlos geworden.", kratzte er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Woodam sah ihn fragend an woraufhin Jinyoung erklärte was passiert war. "Als du im Wohnzimmer umgekippt bist, haben wir dich mehrmals gefragt was los sei, doch du hast nicht geantwortet, also hat Yonggeun gemeint ich solle dich in unser Zimmer bringen. Als wir gegangen sind habe ich dich festgehalten, doch als wir bei der Tür ankamen bist du scheinbar bewusstlos geworden, also habe ich dich zu deinem Bett getragen und hingelegt".

Woodam sah ihn verlegen und mit Schuldgefühlen an. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen bereiten. Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?". "Ungefähr 1 Stunde". Der blondhaarige sah zu seiner Digitaluhr auf seinem Nachttisch und las "2:32". Was wohl die anderen machten? Ob sie noch wach waren?

Als könne Jinyoung seine Gedanken lesen antwortete er:"Die anderen sind ins Bett gegangen, weil auch sie langsam müde wurden und ohne dich nicht weiter machen wollten". Woodams Blick wurde trauriger. Er hatte das Gefühl, er hätte die Feier versaut und vergrub seinen Kopf bis zur Nasenspitze unter seiner Decke. "Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich konnte viel Alkohol noch nie wirklich gut vertragen, schon nach einem Glas hatte ich immer Kopfschmerzen. Und wegen mir ist die Feier auch gelaufen".

Jinyoung schüttelte den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit Spaß, auch mit dir. Außerdem hätten wir spätestens aufgehört wenn Yonggeun als erster eingeschlafen wäre", lachte er leise. Woodam zog die Decke wieder runter und musste nun auch Lächeln.

Es vergingen Minuten, in der keiner mehr etwas sagte und die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde. Der Maknae saß noch immer am Bettrand und schien über etwas nachzudenken, aber er machte auch nicht den Eindruck als wolle er aufstehen und in sein eigenes Bett gehen. "Wegen der Frage vorhin", unterbrach er dann die Stille. "hat Yonggeun direkt zu dir geschaut".

Woodam erinnerte sich. Die Frage war ob jemand verliebt war. Augenblicklich stieg die Röte in sein Gesicht. Er hatte Yonggeun als einzigen erzählt, das er in Jinyoung verliebt war und das schon seit ihrer Zeit in Produce 101. "Darf ich fragen in wen du verliebt bist?". Die Frage ließ Woodam wie erstarren und er sagte nichts. Er spürte trotz der Dunkelheit Jinyoungs Blick auf sich und er war unfähig zu ihm hochzuschauen.

"Ich-", wollte der Sänger anfangen, doch stoppte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach seinem besten Freund seine Gefühle gestehen. Er wolle ihre Freundschaft nicht zerstören nur wegen seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, doch er wusste nicht wie er aus dieser Situation kommen sollte. Überfordert blickte er umher und mied Jinyoungs Blick.

Als er sich entschloss doch zu ihm hochzuschauen, sah er wie sich Jinyoung mit geschlossenen Augen über ihn gelehnt hatte und seinem Gesicht näher kam. Der Abstand von ihren Gesichtern wurde immer kleiner, bis sich schließlich ihre Nasenspitze berührten. "J-jinyoung!", quickte Woodam plötzlich und riss Jinyoung aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Sofort nahm der Maknae Abstand und starrte seinen Hyung sprachlos an. "Ich...", stotterte er und wusste dann doch nicht, was genau er sagen sollte. Woodams Herz raste und er konnte seinen Herzschlag deutlich hören, so nervös und angespannt wie er war.

"Woodam.. ich weiß zwar nicht wen du liebst und das geht mich auch nichts an, aber..", er schluckte laut und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich." Das war zu viel für den Armen Woodam. Er fühlte wie sein Herz vor Freude gegen seine Brust hämmerte und doch brachte er keinen Ton raus. "Du kannst mich auch ruhig dafür hassen, das ich in dich verliebt bin. Und du liebst wahrscheinlich eine andere Person, aber ich–", bevor Jinyoung weiter reden konnte, spürte er wie zwei Arme sich um seinen Hals schlangen und er zurück nach unten gezogen wurde.

Erst Verstand er nicht was Grade passierte, doch nach und nach realisierte er. Er bewegte seine Lippen leicht und bekam einen leisen Seufzer als Antwort. Er wurde gerade geküsst, von Woodam, von seinem besten Freund und von seiner ersten richtigen Liebe.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste Jinyoung enttäuscht den Kuss, doch wollte er wissen wie Woodam dabei aussah und dessen Anblick ließ ihn erstarren. Woodam hatte glasigen Augen und aufkommende Tränen liefen ihm seinen geröteten Wangen hinunter. Doch er sah nicht traurig aus, nein, er lächelte und er wirkte... erleichtert.

"Jinyoung... Ich liebe dich doch auch... Schon seit unserer Zeit in Produce 101", flüsterte sein Hyung, während er eine Hand an seine Wange legte, die wie seine eigenen ganz warm waren. Jinyoung fühlte sich als wäre ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen und er sah ungläubig auf ihn herab. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben. Woodam war all die Jahre auch in ihn verliebt gewesen? Und beide hatten keine Ahnung über die Gefühle des jeweils anderen gehabt. 

Wie dumm konnten sie nur sein. All die Jahre, die beide mit verheimlichen verbracht hatten, waren umsonst. Je länger er darüber nachdachte desto mehr realisierte er, dass das, was hier Grade passierte kein Traum war.  
"Woodam.. ich.. es tut mir leid das ich all die Jahre nichts gesagt habe..", murmelte er und sein Hyung schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist in Ordnung, wir wussten es beide nicht", sagte dieser mit einem Lächeln.

Jinyoung lächelte ebenfalls und wischte die letzten Tränen aus Woodams schönen Gesicht. Er mochte es nicht seinen Hyung weinen zu sehen, es verletzte ihn. Am meisten hatte es ihn verletzt, als er in Produce 101 eliminiert wurde. Woodam kam als erster, nach dem Ranking, von seinem Platz gestürmt und hatte ihn weinend umarmt. Jinyoung wusste das es seinem Hyung verletzte, der letzte von ihrem Entertainment zu sein und er nicht wollte das der Maknae ging. Doch sagte er ihm dass es Okay war und er weiter machen sollte.

"Jinyoung, ist alles in Ordnung?", riss Wodam ihn aus seinen Gedanken und der Angesprochene widmete sich wieder seinem Freund. "Das sollte ich eher dich Fragen. Hast du noch Schmerzen?", fragte er ihn flüsternd und musterte ihn besorgt. "Nein, mein Kopf sticht nicht mehr so sehr wie vorhin. Schwindelig ist mir auch nicht mehr", erklärte er ihm. Erleichtert seufzte Jinyoung. Das war alles was er wollte, seinen Hyung Gesund und Glücklich sehen.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte er dann lächelnd und lehnte sich wieder runter, sodass er seine Lippen auf Woodams legen konnte. Der Sänger erwiderte mit geschlossenen Augen und legte seine Arme wieder um Jinyoungs Hals.

Beide bewegten ihre Lippen aufeinander, Woodam zurückhaltender. "Hmm.. Jinyoungie", hauchte er in den Kuss und Jinyoung entfernte sich etwas. "Ich bin nicht so gut im Küssen, das eben war mein Erster", flüsterte er verlegen und sah etwas umher. "Ich war dein Erster?", flüsterte Jinyoung überrascht. Woodam nickte. "Und du bist auch mein erster Freund". Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Maknaes und er fühlte sich irgendwie stolz.


	2. Chapter 2

Mit der Zeit hatte Jinyoung es sich neben Woodam im Bett gemütlich gemacht, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht lag. Der Rapper hatte einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Wodaams Schulter. Beruhigend atmete er seinen Duft ein. Er konnte das alles immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Wenn das ein Traum war, wolle er nie wieder aufwachen.

"Sag Mal Jinyoungie.. wie war es eigentlich als du eliminiert wurdest. Wie ging es dir?", wegen der plötzlichen Frage, schaute Jinyoung verwundert in seine Richtung. "Naja, nachdem ich meine Sachen gepackt hatte und mich nochmal von allen verabschiedet hatte, wurde ich zurück ins Entertainment gefahren und hatte dort weiterverfolgt was bei euch passierte. Tag und Nacht habe ich gehofft, das du weiter kommen würdest, aber es schmerzte mich auch das ich nicht mehr bei dir sein konnte. Als du dann auch eliminiert wurdest und hier ankamst habe ich es direkt Yonggeun und den anderen erzählt. Ich war unglaublich froh das du wieder da warst, aber gleichzeitig war ich traurig das du es nicht geschafft hattest", beantwortete er Woodams Frage.

Dieser nickte verstehend. "Ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig.. die ganze Zeit habe ich dir nur Schmerzen bereitet. Und dennoch liebst du so jemanden wie mich". Besorgt drehte Jinyoung ihn um, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Seine Augen waren glasig, doch er weinte nicht. "Hey, du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Außerdem liebe ich dich schon die ganze Zeit, ich würde dich immer lieben, egal was passiert", auch wenn diese Worte den Sänger rührten, fühlte er sich trotzdem schlecht und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jinyoungs Brust.

Sofort nahm der Maknae seinen Freund in den Arm und streichelte beruhigend über dessen Rücken. Er spürte wie sein Oberteil von seinen Tränen feucht wurde und hörte leises Schluchzen. Was konnte er tun dass er ihn von seinen Schuldgefühlen ablenkte.

Als er eine Idee hatte schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Er legte seine Hände auf Woodams Schultern. "Hey, Woodamie, schau mich an", flüsterte er ruhig. Es dauerte kurz als der Ältere sich von ihm entfernte und ihn ansah. Seine Augen waren leicht geschwollen vom Weinen und seine Wangen glänzten wegen der vielen Tränen. Fragend sah er ihn an.

Gezielt küsste Jinyoung ihn und bewegte seine Lippen gegen seine. Etwas überrascht erwiderte Woodam den Kuss. Jinyoung fing an ihn gieriger zu küssen und berührte oft mit seiner Zunge, seine Lippen um somit um Einlass zu bitten. Zögerlich gewährte Woodam ihm diesen und sofort spürte er wie Jinyoung seine Zunge gegen seine eigene drückte und sie seine Mundhöhle erkundigte.

Woodam hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und seine Hände lagen auf Jinyoungs Rücken, wo er sich an seinem Oberteil festhielt. Als Ihre Zungen in eine Art Kampf verwickelt wurden, gewann Jinyoung und entlockte dem Älteren somit ein Keuchen. Aufatmend löste sich Jinyoung von ihm und betrachtete den schwer atmenden Woodam.

Jinyoung merkte wie sich seine Nackenhaare bei dem Anblick aufstellten und er sich auf die Lippe biss. Woodam sah so verdammt gut aus, das er direkt über ihn herfallen könnte. Somit gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und küsste sich dann zu seinem Hals runter, währenddessen zog er ihm sein Hemd bis zu seiner Brust hoch, wodurch Woodam leicht zusammenzuckte als er die Kälte an seiner Haut spürte.

Er wusste nicht ganz was er tun sollte. Hatte Jinyoung wirklich dass vor, was er sich grade vorstellte? Aber was solle er sagen? Bei jedem Kuss, den Jinyoung tiefer ging, wurde er nervöser und spannte sich etwas mehr an. Dies bemerkte Jinyoung scheinbar, da er bis kurz vor seinem Nippel stoppte und zu ihm hoch sah. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Wenn du es nicht willst dann höre ich auf", flüsterte der Jüngere besorgt und sah seinen Partner fragend an.

Woodam schüttelte den Kopf. "N-nein, mach bitte weiter", hauchte er fast schon und sah Jinyoung dabei zu, wie er seinen Nippel mit seiner Zunge umspielte und ihn dann in den Mund nahm. Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr er über seinen anderen Nippel und spielte mit diesem etwas. Ein leises wimmern verließ Woodams Kehle und das Blut in seinen Wangen kochte vor Aufregung.

Alles war so neu für ihn, er wusste gar nicht ob er was sagen sollte, oder ihn einfach machen lassen sollte. Egal Er beließ es dabei, das er es einfach genoss.

Jinyoung wurde es langsam zu warm und zog deshalb sein Oberteil aus. Woodams Blick huschte über seinen Oberkörper. Er war nicht durchtrainiert, aber auch nicht zu dünn. Gegen ihn war Woodam ein Lauch. Sein Körperbau war dünn, weshalb es so wirkte als wäre er unterernährt, was er aber nicht war, da er auf seinen Körperbau achtete. "Bist du fertig mit Starren?", holte ihn Jinyoung aus seinen Gedanken, welcher leise lachte, als Woodam peinlich berührt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Der Maknae begann nun an seinem anderen Nippel zu saugen, wobei seine Hände über den nackten Oberkörper seines Freundes wanderten. Woodam hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen, was nur dazu führte das sich diese Berührungen intensiver anfühlten als so schon.

Ein lautes Stöhnen ließ Jinyoung bei seiner Bewegung stoppen und er sah mit einem Schmunzeln zu seinem Freund hoch. Woodam schlug sich mit seiner Hand auf seinen Mund und starrte ihn sprachlos an. "So empfindlich, was?". Jinyoung öffnete Woodams Hose und zog sie ihm, mitsamt Boxershorts aus.

Der Maknae betrachtet grinsend das halb aufgestellte Glied des anderen. "H-hör auf so zu starren! Das ist deine Schuld!", beschwerte Woodam sich, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Statt das Jinyoung etwas sagte, lehnte er sich wieder über ihn, sodass er Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt war. "Genau das wollte ich ja", hauchte er mit einer überraschend tiefen Stimme in sein Ohr, was Woodam Gänsehaut bereitete und sein Glied zuckte.

Der Rapper öffnete seine eigene Hose und zog diese, mit seinen Boxershorts aus, wodurch Woodam auf sein erregtes Glied starrte. Es war so .. groß.. Das hätte er von ihm in seinem ganzen Leben nicht gedacht. Zumal, wie konnte er schon so erregt sein, wenn er sich noch nicht Mal berührt hatte.

"Sag Mal, starrst du immer so oft?", holte ihn Jinyoung wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Nun drehte Woodam seinen Kopf weg, er wollte am liebsten gar nicht Antworten, doch da wurde sein Kopf schon gegen seinen Willen wieder zurück gedreht und sah direkt in Jinyoungs Augen. Er erkannte ein Glitzern in seinen Augen. Sah es so aus, wenn Menschen Lust verspüren?

"Sag mir.. willst du das wirklich mit mir tun? Es wird beide unser erstes Mal sein und ich will dir nicht weh tun", seine Stimme klang aufeinmal so ruhig und ernst, ganz anders als seine Augen ihm verrieten. "Du bist es, mit dem ich mein erstes Mal haben werde. Mit der Person die ich Liebe und der ich vertraue. Deswegen will ich es tun.. mit dir...", gegen Ende hin wurde Woodam leiser, da ihm das alle immer noch peinlich war so etwas zu sagen und vor allem das beide komplett nackt waren.

Jinyoung küsste seinen Freund wieder, aber diesmal so liebevoll wie es Woodam noch nie gefühlt hatte. Ebenso liebevoll erwiderte er den Kuss und endete damit, das sich beide kurz fest umarmten und der Ältere seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Jüngeren legte.

"Ich liebe dich, Jinyoung", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr. "Ich dich auch, Woodam".

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, spreizte Jinyoung Woodams Beine, setzte sich dazwischen und senkte seinen Kopf, um mit seiner Zunge die Spitze seines Gliedes zu umkreisen. Schon bei dieser Berührung wimmerte Woodam und griff Halt suchend nach Jinyoungs Hand, welcher seine Hand festhielt.

Nach kurzer Zeit begann Jinyoung, Woodams Glied in den Mund zu nehmen, Stück für Stück und sah dabei zu ihm hoch. Als er ihn fast ganz in den Mund genommen hatte, ließ er es dabei und begann dann an seinem Glied zu saugen.

Woodam sah direkt in seine Augen, wodurch er begann etwas lauter zu stöhnen, was für Jinyoung wie Musik in seinen Ohren Klang. Sein Stöhnen war genauso hoch, wie wenn er singt. Der Rapper liebte einfach seine Stimme und er würde sie jederzeit hören wollen.

"J-jin..ahh". Woodam versuchte sein Stöhnen mit seiner freien Hand zu dämpfen und drückte seine andere Hand fester in Jinyoungs. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und er begann noch seine Hoden zu massieren. Woodam konnte nicht anders als laut aufzustöhnen und zappelte etwas. Dieses Gefühl in seinem Unterleib war so unbeschreiblich warm. "J-jinyoungie.. ich..“.

Schnell ließ Jinyoung von seinem Glied ab und richtete sich auf. Er musste kurz Grinsen als er Woodams enttäuschten und etwas gequälten Blick sah. "Noch nicht. Ich will das wir beide Kommen", hauchte er und stand vom Bett auf, wo er zwei Sachen aus einer kleinen Box holte und sich dann wieder zwischen Woodams Beine Kniete.

"W-wann??". "Nur für den Fall", grinste Jinyoung ihn unschuldig an und wollte sich grade das Kondom überstülpen, als Woodam seinen Arm festhielt. Etwas verwirrt schaute ihn der Maknae an. "I-ich will dich Spüren und nicht so ein Gummi.." piepste der Älteste. "Aber das sauber machen wird kompliziert sein". "E-es ist okay", lächelte er ihn an und legte mit einem Nicken das Kondom weg. "In Ordnung. Aber Gleitgel müssen wir trotzdem nehmen, da es sonst nur noch mehr weh tun wird".

Diesmal nickte Woodam und schluckte laut, als er Jinyoung beobachtete wie er etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf seine Finger gab und auch etwas an Woodams Eingang verteilte. "Hmm..kalt", zischte er leise. Der Jüngere lächelte daraufhin und fuhr mit einem Finger über seinen Eingang ehe er mit diesem in ihm eindrang.

Woodam stöhnte leise auf und versuchte so entspannt wie möglich zu sein. Ein zweiter Finger kam dazu und Jinyoung fing an ihn mit einer Scherenbewegung zu dehnen. Ein Wimmern verließ Woodams Kehle und er drückte Jinyoungs andere Hand fest. "Alles ist gut, entspann dich", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen und führte einen dritten Finger ein, woraufhin der Ältere laut aufstöhnen musste.

Jinyoung wartete bis Woodam sich daran gewöhnt hatte und fing dann an langsam seine Finger in ihm zu bewegen. Immer wieder verließ ihn ein leises Stöhnen und irgendwann drückte er sich seinen Fingern entgegen, sodass Jinyoung wusste, es tat ihm nicht mehr weh.

Nachdem er ihn noch etwas gedehnt hatte entzog er seine Finger aus ihm und nahm das Gleitgel um etwas davon auf sein steifes Glied zu geben und noch etwas an seinem Eingang. "Ich werde vorsichtig sein, okay? Vertrau mir", flüsterte Jinyoung gegen seine Lippen, als er sich vor Woodams Eingang positionierte und seine Spitze in ihn drückte. "Ahh J-jinyoung".

Dieses Gefühl wie heiß und eng es jetzt schon war, war überwältigend, doch er war noch nicht ganz drinnen und auch wollte er vorsichtig sein, für ihn. Jinyoung begann ihn mit einem Zungenkuss etwas abzulenken und schob sich weiter in ihn.

Woodams lautes Stöhnen wurden durch den Kuss gedämpft, ansonsten wären wahrscheinlich die anderen wach geworden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon längst wach geworden, aber darüber wollte Woodam jetzt nicht nachdenken. Das einzige woran er grade dachte war Jinyoung und wie höllisch weh es tat.

"Woodam? Hey... i-ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Maknae sofort besorgt als er komplett in dem Älteren eingedrungen war und sich nicht bewegte. "J-ja, glaube schon", murmelte er als seine Augen glasig wurden und hielt sich an seinen Armen fest. Jinyoung küsste ihn wieder und begann dann langsam sich zu bewegen. Verdammt, er war so eng das er ihn am liebsten direkt durchnehmen würde, aber er hatte versprochen ihm nicht weh zu tun und das würde er auch einhalten.

Erst hatte Jinyoung die Befürchtung Woodam hätte doch zu viele Schmerzen und sie aufhören sollten, bis er dann hörte wie sein Stöhnen lauter wurde und seine Atmung nicht mehr zu gedrückt war. Ab dann fing er an schneller in ihn zu stoßen und suchte nach seinem Punkt.

Plötzlich entwich dem Sänger einen lautes und hohes Stöhnen. "Gefunden", grinste Jinyoung stolz und begann gegen diesen Punkt zu stoßen. Immer wieder zog er sich fast komplett aus ihm raus, nur um dann fest in ihn zu stoßen.

"Ahh J-jin...", Woodam war mittlerweile ein Stöhnendes Wrack unter dem Maknae und kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln etwas seinen Rücken entlang. "Ahh verdammt", stöhnte Jinyoung laut und stieß härter in ihn. Das Geräusch von aufeinanderklatschender Haut und Stöhnen war zu hören, wahrscheinlich durch das ganze Apartment, aber das blendeten die beiden komplett aus. Für sie gab es nur den jeweils anderen.

Nach einigen weiteren Stößen spürte er wie sich die Muskeln um sein Glied verengten, was bedeuten musste das Woodam gleich kommen würde. Aber auch er spürte diesen Druck in seinem Unterleib und diese Hitze um sein Glied machte es nicht grade leichter sich zurückzuhalten.

"J-jinyoung...ich.. kann nicht mehr lange", wimmerte Woodam unter seinem Stöhnen und schlang seine Arme um den Hals den jüngeren und zog ihn zu sich runter. "Komm für mich, Woodam", raunte er wieder mit seiner tiefen Stimme in das Ohr des anderen.

Ehe er sich versah spürte er, wie plötzlich alles eng um sein Glied wurde und hörte Woodam laut seinen Namen Stöhnen. "Mhh.. Jinyoung!". Das Sperma verteilte sich auf seinem Bauch und etwas auf Jinyoungs Brust. Die Enge nutzte er um noch etwas fester in ihn zu stoßen bis er sich dann mit einem langgezogen Stöhnen tief in ihm ergoss. "Ahh... Woodam, shit".

Woodam wimmerte leise auf als er die warme Flüssigkeit in ihm spürte. Jinyoung bewegte sich nicht und legte seinen Kopf auf Woodams Brust, wo er seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit wo Jinyoung in Woodams Armen lag, richtete er sich auf und zog sich aus ihm raus, woraufhin der Ältere kurz die Augen zusammenkniff.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", hauchte er besorgt und legte sich neben seinen Freund, um ihn fest in den Arm zu nehmen. "J-ja, mir geht es– uhh", Woodam stockte als er spürte wie das Sperma aus ihm lief. "Sicher das du kein Kondom nehmen wolltest?", hakte der Rapper nach und der blondhaarige nickte. "Ganz sicher" lächelte er. Woodam holte noch ein Taschentuch aus einer Box unter seinem Bett und machte seinen Bauch und seinen Eingang sowie Jinyoungs Brust sauber und warf das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer nahe bei seinem Schreibtisch.

"Ich liebe dich, Youngie". "Ich dich auch". 

Am nächsten Tag wachte Jinyoung als erster auf und wollte sich aufrichten, als er sah das Woodam sich an ihn geklammert hatte. Er lächelte fröhlich und strich seinem Freund durchs Haar, woraufhin dieser langsam wach wurde.

"Guten Morgen, Klammeräffchen", grinste er und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. "Hm.. Guten Morgen", lächelte Woodam und streckte sich. Beide richteten sich langsam auf, bis plötzlich Woodam ein gequältes Quicken von sich gab. "Au.. Es tut weh", seufzte der Sänger, woraufhin Jinyoung ihm einen entschuldigen Blick zuwarf und er seine Stirn küsste. "Dabei war ich doch vorsichtig".

Jinyoung fischte seine und Woodams Klamotten teils vom Boden und sie zogen sich wieder an, wenn auch bei Woodam etwas langsamer. "Uhm.. was denkst du ist mit den anderen? Denkst du sie haben uns gehört?", murmelte Woodam unsicher. "Ich glaube ja, so laut wie du warst", grinste sein Freund frech, woraufhin sein Freund ihn leicht gegen den Arm schlug.

Beide gingen aus dem Zimmer raus in Richtung Badezimmer, wo sie ihre Haare zurecht machten und dann in Richtung Küche gingen, wo die Yoojun und Hyunsoo saßen und aßen.

Woodam und Jinyoung setzten sich stumm dazu, wobei Woodam beim hinsetzen die Augen zusammenkniff vor Schmerz. "Naja.. ich habe schon immer gesagt die beiden wären ein gutes paar", wandte sich Hyunsoo an Yoojun, welcher nur auf sein Essen starrte. "Seid das nächste Mal vielleicht ETWAS leiser, dann hätte Yoojun keine Albträume".

Woodam wurde augenblicklich rot und Jinyoung musste vor Nervosität lachen. "Äh und wo ist Yeonggun?", fragte der Maknae. "In seinem Zimmer und schläft wie ein Stein. Ich glaube er ist der einzige der euch NICHT gehört hat". Woodam starrte mit geröteten Wangen auf das Essen auf seinem Teller und versuchte diese angespannte Stimmung zu ignorieren, bis sie plötzlich eine Tür aufgehen hörten.

Yonggeun stand dort. Wach und munter. "So, ihr seid also zusammen? Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet!! Ich habe es den anderen von Anfang an gesagt!", grinste er triumphierend. "Welchen anderen?", fragte Woodam verwirrt nach. "Na allen die wir in Produce 101 kennengelernt haben". "WAS?", sagten Jinyoung und Woodam fast gleichzeitig. "Deswegen haben mich immer alle so angestarrt wenn ich in Jinyoungs Nähe war..", beschämt ließ der blondhaarige seinen Kopf hängen.

"Naja, zumindest wussten dann alle, wem du gehörst". "Jinyoung! Das macht es nicht besser", beschwerte sich Woodam. "Naja wem er gehört, hat man ja gestern Abend nur zu deutlich gehört", grinste Yonggeun, woraufhin Woodam am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

The End. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war meine erste Smut Geschichte und auch das ich einen Shipping geschrieben habe.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Kommentare würden mich freuen :)


End file.
